Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic rubber, especially a synthetic rubber which remains free of static electricity while being used.
Synthetic rubbers have many applications and are now particularly important in the Information Technology industry, where electronic devices such as semi-conductors etc, can be seriously damaged by static electricity during their manufacture. The static electricity is often caused by shoes of workers, and then it travels through the atmosphere to the components being produced. Although so-called "static-free" rooms are devised to try to eliminate the occurrence of static, it is found that static still occurs, again often from the footwear of the workers as they move around. Thus, there is a long and unfulfilled need for a synthetic rubber which is completely static free when in use, especially static-free synthetic rubber for use on floors and footwear in the production of electrical components.